


xenial

by labrnth



Series: 字母集 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 『爸爸邀請你到莊園吃晚餐。』Draco Malfoy掃讀信裡的字句，說到。『Only you。』未等Harry做出回覆，對方又挑眉補了這麼一句，那封信又被扔回他手上。──Harry被邀至Malfoy大宅作客。





	xenial

**Author's Note:**

> 我會逐步把cwt43所出的drarry字母集、我所撰寫的部分上傳上來。  
> 不會刻意按照字母順序，因為本來就沒有時間先後的關聯。

 

 

　　「Harry Potter，我們的救世主。」

　　對桌的男人柔聲說道，像是在讚嘆什麼、口氣卻令人厭惡。

　　Harry Potter。

　　

　　一邊嘖聲又低喃了一次，Lucius Malfoy拖著長音、緩慢，使人焦急。刀叉碰撞的聲音清脆響亮，切開牛排而輕點一旁的配料，他的動作流暢毫無猶豫、包括那送到嘴邊嚼動吞嚥的模樣都是貴族的優雅風範。

　　被男人提及的黃金男孩乾巴巴望著自己盤子邊緣的一坨馬鈴薯泥。

　　餐廳內很昏暗，沒有氣派的水晶吊燈只有牆上亮晃的蠟燭，Harry可不喜歡這樣。氣氛很壓抑，令他口乾舌燥，傍晚時唐突收到Malfoy當家的邀請時他並沒有想到這會是一場私人談話。

　　他們有相似的外貌和聲音，語句裡的輕蔑和嘲笑也是如出一轍。Harry無法阻止自己不去注意到這些小細節，畢竟是父子，如此相像也是不意外的。

　　眼神淡淡嗤笑著Harry，他在對方眸中看見自己小小的倒影，像是灰色的剪影勾勒著他的形狀。男人的獨子有一雙和男人相仿的雙眼，憂鬱的灰和藍交織在一塊兒的珠子，像是將下雨的顏色。

　　當Lucius Malfoy緩緩眨動眼睛，那模樣和他的戀人重疊在一塊兒。

　　

　　「當我得知我家小犬如此高攀黃金男孩時，我只有吃驚。」

　　伸手拿起紅酒啜飲一口，對桌的男人刻意停頓，望向Harry。

　　

　　可不是？連同講話的腔調都很相像，雖說相較於父親，Draco Malfoy通常並不是那麼的矜持。他想起傍晚時收到的，燙金的信封和信紙、以及密封上的家徽，最後署名是用好看字體簽上的Lucius Malfoy。

　　他的戀人也會在M的尾巴輕輕勾起，並在Y的最後一筆拉開漂亮的弧度，Harry承認Draco Malfoy有比他好看的字跡，說不定貴族都是如此，小時候特別注重這些細節什麼的，他也不是很清楚。

　　『爸爸邀請你到莊園吃晚餐。』

　　Draco Malfoy掃讀信裡的字句，說到。

　　『Only you。』

　　未等Harry做出回覆，對方又挑眉補了這麼一句，那封信又被扔回他手上。

　　這個燭光晚餐的邀約似乎令小Malfoy很不滿意，鬧著彆扭以比起平日更加辱人話語將Harry送出家門，裝腔作勢的假笑讓Harry翻了好幾次白眼，要他別再吃不必要的醋。

　　吃醋？我想您過於高估自己了，救世主大人。男人咬牙回應，擺擺手，要他趕緊消影離開。

　　然而他們都喜歡稱Harry為救世主，就像有些人總愛反覆提起他的眼睛和他的母親是相同的碧綠。一個Malfoy會逮緊一切機會諷刺和嘲弄他，他惱怒或遭羞辱的表情似乎是他們的一大樂趣。

　　將一口沙拉送進嘴裡，沙拉醬酸甜的口感在嘴裡化開，他咀嚼著生菜，對桌那名男人輕漫的語調再次響起。

　　

　　「你必須知道我不反對你們在一起。」

　　男人細心拭著嘴角，挑起眉毛依舊直視著他。

　　「但你必須了解，總有對你們彼此更好的選擇。」

　　

　　Harry漫不經心回望對方，他毫不意外地發現Draco Malfoy那俊俏的外表遺傳自他的父親。端正的五官有著歲月摧殘的殘影，鉑金色柔順的長髮摻著細細銀絲順著肩膀滑下，說不定他會考慮建議他的戀人也將頭髮留長，起碼那看起來沒有很糟。

　　視線游移了片刻最後停留在那雙交疊的手上。

　　手指細長，指骨突出泛白，揮舞起魔杖肯定很適合，就像那個Draco Malfoy。

　　拾起方才家庭小精靈替他斟的一杯紅酒，Harry啜飲了一口，隨即因為不習慣的酒味皺起眉頭。

　　

　　「Hey，Sir，如果你是要和我討論這個話題，歡迎隨時到我們家來喝茶。」

　　他勾了勾嘴角。

　　「我相信你的Draco很樂意陪你的。」

　　

　　Harry起身，示意打算打道回府，瞥了男人一眼，又忍不住壓抑笑意。

　　他們真是像極了，這對父子。社交不成、面無表情的恐怖臉色都是如出一轍，尤其是緊緊抿起的薄唇好似想再多說些什麼，卻因為那可笑的貴族禮儀而選擇沉默。

　　他無法克制自己不去做那些不必要的比較，但當他一一舉出這些相同及差別時，Harry發現自己的腦海充斥起那名戀人的身影。

　　和他不合，有點小幼稚的戀人。

　　接過一旁遞來的外套，穿上後小心將衣領翻正。按照規矩將Harry送到門口的Lucius Malfoy依舊板著一張不順心的臭臉，輕敲著手杖站在他後方不遠處。

　　Narcissa呢？他不疾不徐扣好每個扣子，順口問道那個相較起來對他比較好的Malfoy太太。但男主人似乎沒心情透露過多，只是表示自己的妻子別來無恙，微微瞇起雙眼勉強勾起一個假笑，揮了揮手將他送出門。

　　晚安，Potter。

　　像是從牙縫間擠出的禮貌道別，多麼彆扭，Harry想到。他回以微笑一邊抽出魔杖，轉身、熟練地消影。

　　Harry無從得知自己的行為舉止是否得體，反正肯定在Lucius Malfoy眼裡是不合格的，他也不大介意。他走過去擁住自屋內探出頭的戀人，對方嘀嘀咕咕說著「下次用點腦在玄關現影」、拉著他往裏頭拽。

　　男人挑起雙眉時額際的皺紋明顯，英挺的鼻梁和下垂的眼角，那雙薄唇流瀉而出的嗓音熟悉、輕蔑。

　　望著對方的側臉，他想起方才那個優雅、壞脾氣的男主人，但Harry親愛的戀人會露出漂亮的後頸，讓他能以手指纏弄細軟的髮絲，一邊親吻白皙的脖子，那驕傲的大孔雀可壓根兒不會願意。

　　「Your father is somehow too similar to you that I almost had a crush on him。」

　　Harry用自己所能想到最簡單的文字向Draco Malfoy表達他的腦中盤旋許久的看法。

　　然後安靜了片刻，他輕眨眼睛，湊上去吻了那個臉部僵硬的男人。

　　

　　Well, don’t worry. I still love you.

　　他聳了聳肩。

 

 


End file.
